


The Passing of the Seasons

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Challenges [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, femslash100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina reflects on the passing of seasons over the course of a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Passing of the Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> femslash100 - challenge466 - "dead"

Regina’s world stops when she sees the crushed yellow car and the stretcher with a body, covered by a white sheet. In this land, they talk of life flashing before your eyes right before death. Regina’s life flashes before her eyes now though.

The light rain of spring on the garden that Emma planted. The flowers peaking up to meet an absent master. The wilting as Regina tries to care for them. Henry’s face when he sees the carnage of her attempts. The voice when he tries to tell her that it’s not her fault. The disappointment in his eyes. 

The warmth of summer demanding apple cider on the porch with an empty chair. Mary Margaret and David take Henry on vacations. A hard year, they say. He needs some sun. Emma was Regina’s sun. Another glass of cider. And another. Stay drunk. Dance deliriously in another state of reality.

The hangover of autumn. The schedule of back to school. Empty house. The creaking floors as the rain hits all sides of the building. Miss the sound of footsteps and laughter. What is laughter? Count down until school lets out. Hungry for company. Henry is having trouble at school. Lie awake. The ticking of the clock. Time was never this slow.

The melancholy of winter lingering above holiday festivities. Henry’s forced smile as he tries to be strong for her. The wet spots on his pillow that Regina finds in the morning. The clock striking midnight. Another year without her.


End file.
